ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
風神迦樓羅殲滅戰
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy XIV * 類型: 共鬥活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 真迦樓羅殲滅戰 * 活動時間: 4/20/18 16:00 - 5/4/18 15:59 (UTC+8) * 召喚時間: 4/20/18 16:00 - 5/11/18 15:59 (UTC+8) Challenge the raid boss in a raid event and obtain points to get various individual and ranked rewards. You will also get raid coins by fighting the raid boss, which can be used for limited time raid summons. To fight the raid boss, one raid orb will be used. You will gain one orb per hour, for a maximum of five orbs. Orbs may be refreshed with 100 Lapis or by ranking up. You will obtain event points and coins (10% of points) by fighting the raid boss. The amount of points gained is based on the stage, the raid's global level and the amount of damage dealt to his HP in percentage. Defeating the boss is not required but doing so will net you the maximum amount of points, coins and experience. The raid boss will have a global level and HP displayed within the vortex. This level indicates a bonus point multiplier (+8%/Level) that will be applied to points gained from each boss fights. Anyone on the server can contribute to this by fighting the raid boss. This takes into account damage dealt to his HP, overkilling is not necessary. Once its global HP is depleted, its level will go up and a few hours will be added to the timer. If the entire server is unable to kill it before time runs out, its level will decrease by one and the timer will reset. Keep in mind that the raid's global level has no impact on the raid boss itself, with the fight's difficulty remaining unchanged. 共鬥獎勵 You can check your points and rank by clicking on "Achievement Status" inside the raid vortex. All rewards will be sent to your mailbox. Individual rewards can be collected as soon as you get enough points, but rank rewards will only be distributed few days after the event is finished. 個人= 個人獎勵 |-| 排名= 排名獎勵 Craftables Recipes and crafting materials will come from both the individual awards and from the raid summon rewards. Gear requiring individual rewards will be limited, gear made only from raid rewards can be made multiple times. 裝備 配方 戰鬥資訊 中級= 風神迦樓羅殲滅戰 - 中級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 風神迦樓羅 |drop = Up to 800 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 上級= 風神迦樓羅殲滅戰 - 上級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 風神迦樓羅 |drop = Up to 1500 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 超級= 風神迦樓羅殲滅戰 - 超級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 風神迦樓羅 |drop = Up to 2400 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 覺醒= 風神迦樓羅殲滅戰 - 覺醒 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 風神迦樓羅 |drop = Up to 7000 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} Boss (覺醒級) 情報 * 參考討論